Dos razones para cortar flores
by Raxe
Summary: El día en que Hak despierta tosiendo nomeolvides azules, sabe que su siguiente parada es la consulta de un médico. [Para la actividad Palabras al viento del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos"][Hanahaki disease][AU]


**Descargo** **: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfiction son propiedad de Mizuho Kuzanagi. Escrito sin fines de lucro.**

 **Para la actividad _Palabras al viento_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos"**

* * *

 **Advertencia** : **AU** MUNDO MODERNO.

* * *

 **Dos razones para cortar flores**

Hak iba por la calle, preguntándose si Soo-won estaría ya en casa de la princesa o no, cuando una persona se desplomó a su lado, tosiendo.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Todos sus rasgos transmitían fragilidad: tenía el pelo oscuro y seco como paja, los ojos claros, llorosos y hundidos, la cara tan delgada que hacía resaltar sus pómulos de manera escalofriante. Hak no lo había visto antes en aquel barrio.

—Oiga—llamó. Volvió a ser ignorado.

Pasó un incómodo segundo de silencio en que consideró seguir su camino. claramente estaba siendo rechazado. Probablemente se hubiera ido, de no ser porque el murmullo.

—Veneno. —Su voz era quebradiza, igual que el resto de él.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Hak.

Recuerda las palabras exactas que pronunció a continuación.

—El amor es como veneno en mis venas.

En ese entonces, pensó que algo debía estar mal con ese esqueleto andante. Que era imposible que el amor fuera veneno.

Sin embargo, ahora que se encuentra en una camilla, preparándose para la operación que arrancará las flores de su cuerpo, sabe que estaba equivocado.

* * *

La primera vez que escuchó sobre la enfermedad, no lo creyó. ¿Personas tosiendo flores por un amor no correspondido? Un invento sacado de una telenovela. De verdad. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Yona estaba tosiendo lirios.

Recuerda el miedo recorriendolo. Toda la información de la enfermedad pasó por su mente en menos de un segundo.

 _Flores en los pulmones. Tos. Sangre. Alto porcentaje de muerte. Operación. Cura. Desaparición de sentimientos. Desaparición de la capacidad de amar._

—Princesa—dijo, con la voz temblorosa, utilizando el apodo que le había puesto cuando la conoció.

—No pasa nada, Hak—respondió ella.

 _No pasa nada._

Claro que pasaba. Yona podía morir si Soo-Won no correspondía sus sentimientos pronto. _Claro que pasaba_.

—No pasa nada—repitió Yona. Esta vez, Hak escuchó la capa de miedo que abrigaba sus palabras. —No pasa nada.

* * *

Su abuelo lo visita antes de la operación. Le recuerda que lo quiere, le repite sus probabilidades, le dice que esté calmado y le pregunta, otra vez, si está seguro de mantenerlo como un secreto.

Hak le dice que sí.

* * *

Lo que surgió entre Yona y Soo-Won era hermoso. Hak siempre lo pensó. La forma en que se miraban, en que se cuidaban, todo era perfecto. Siempre había sabido que terminarían juntos.

Así que, una vez se controló a sí mismo luego de encontrar a Yona tosiendo lirios, puso en marcha el plan _Unir a los Idiotas_. Era tan simple como hacerlos coincidir más. El resto simplemente ocurriría naturalmente. Él lo sabía. Conocía a Soo-won mejor que nadie. Era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara perdidamente enamorado.

Y funcionó. Tan bien que la enfermedad desapareció de los pulmones de Yona como si nunca hubiera existido.

(Se sentía tan aliviado cuando Yona se lo dijo, que ignoró el leve pinchazo en su corazón)

* * *

El abuelo se despide de él y va a la sala de espera cuando la hora de la operación llega.

Hak tose unos últimos pétalos de nomeolvides antes de que la enfermera entre. Se concentra en calmar su ira, pero es difícil. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de Yona? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a ella y Soo-Won? Respira profundo. No importa. No es momento. Pronto su amor por ella estará fuera de su vida.

No necesita que Yona lo quiera románticamente. Él solo desea que ella y Soo-won sean felices. Estará bien mientras así sea.

Durante todo el camino al quirófano, no hay duda alguna en su mente.

* * *

 **Nomeolvides** : "No me olvides". En el lenguaje de las flores, los nomeolvides significan el amor sincero, pero también la inquietud de no ser correspondida. Los de color azul son como un recordatorio de la fidelidad, de la promesa de no olvidar a la persona amada.

(Significado obtenido de la página _enfemenino_ )

 **Hanahaki disease** : La enfermedad de Hanahaki es una enfermedad nacida de un amor unilateral, donde el paciente lanza y tose pétalos de flores cuando sufren un amor unilateral. La infección puede ser eliminada a través de la cirugía, pero los sentimientos desaparecen junto con los pétalos. Se puede curar sin efectos secundarios sólo cuando los sentimientos son devueltos.

(Información obtenida de Amino, usuario _Esbosan_ )

 **NOTA DE AUTORA: Perdóname Hak :'''''C**


End file.
